Liley Love!
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Four little Liley storys that ive had in my mind for a while, and decided to get them up.


**AN: Here's a few, little snippets of Liley, because i won't be able to log on for a while, because my computer is being really dumb.**

**Rollar Coasters**

"Miley, no, I abosutly refuse to ride that" Lilly said, looking up at the giant ride in front of her. "Lils, come on, I promise it's not that bad" Miley said.

"Fine, but only once" Lilly said, sighing as Miley pulled her towards the rollar coaster.

"Ok, yeah, only once" Miley mumbled to herself, as she handed the operator teh tickets, and pulled Lilly onto the ride, trying to get her to calm down.

As the ride started, Lilly clung to Miley for her life. "Lilly, it's really not that bad" Miley whined, trying to get Lilly to let go of her side.

Miley looked down and relized the other girl was clinging onto her shirt again. She wrapped her arm around Lilly protectivly, wanting her to know it was ok.

Lilly smiled at Miley, letting go of her a little, and laughing as the ride went a little faster.

"See, not that bad" Miley said, smiling at her friend's new found bravery. Lilly smirked at the fact that Miley had yet to remove her arm from her shoulder.

Lilly got a little brave and lightly kissed the other girl's cheek, causeing a blush to form on Miley's cheeks.

"Thanks" Lilly whispered, as the ride came to a stop, and she got off and ran away, leaving Miley to chase her.

**Stuffed Animals**

"Hey Lils, looks like i'm not the only one who kept their kiddie toys around" Miley teased, picking up a stuffed cat from under the bed.

"Hey that is mine, give it back" Lilly said, trying to grab the toy from her. "Come on, it's cute" Miley said, looking the toy over.

"Miles, give me my cat" Lilly whined. "Nope, I don't think I will" Miley yelled, and stood up on Lilly's bed, holding the toy high above her head.

"Miley" Lilly said bluntly, trying to jump to get the toy. Lilly jumped again, but this time fell, and pushed Miley down with her as she went.

It ended up where Lilly was laying on top of Miley, both girls blushing. "I'm sorry Miles" Lilly said, relizing just how close their faces were.

Before she knew what was happening, Miley had pressed their lips toghter.

**Hugs**

Miley took every chance she could get to wrap her arms around the body of her best friend Lilly.

She needed to feel the other girl's touch, to know that Lilly would always be there for her, to always know that Lilly loved her, even if it wasn't in the same way she loved Lilly.

Lilly busted through her bedroom door, breaking Miley out of her thoughts, to notice the girl crying in front of her.

"Lilly, what's wrong" Miley asked, worry crossing her face. "I caught Robert cheating on me" Lilly mumbled, as she buried her face in Miley's shoulder.

"Lils, I'm sorry" Miley said, and wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl's frame once again.

Miley knew she shouldn't be happy, but it was another chance to hold her Lilly in her arms.

Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

_Her Lilly_

**Head injuries**

Miley tried standing up again, only to find the large gash on her head, making it hard for her to keep her balance, as much as she wanted to.

She just had to try and unjam that cabnit didn't she. Nobody was home, and now she had a gash that would most likley need stiches.

Miley took out her cell phone, and quickly dialed Lilly's number, silently willing the other girl to pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Lilly's voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Lilly, can you come over, please" Miley begged, as quickly as she could as she sat down on the couch and held one of her dad's shirts to her forehead.

_"Miley?, what's wrong" _Lilly asked.

"Just come over, please" Miley begged. Lilly agreed and hung up, leaving Miley to wait for her.

"Miley, why did I have to rush over he-" Lilly started as she walked in the door, but stopped dead in her tracks noticeing the bloody shirt that her best friend was holding to her head.

"What happened" Lilly asked, well more like yelled, as she rushed to her best friends side.

"I tried to fix something, now hospital please" Miley begged. "I can't drive, I'll call Oliver's mom" Lilly said, and made the call.

Lilly wrapped her arm around the other girl, and smiled at her, helping her hold the shirt to the cut. She lightly kissed the other girl's forehead, and helped her stand up to walk to Oliver's mom's car.


End file.
